


Old Fashioned Bonds

by calikocat



Series: Alpha Harris AU Collection [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Knotting, M/M, Surprise Knotting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Bucky was going to love this man.  It was a thought that came to him every time they had a new perfect moment.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Faith Lehane, Kyle DuFours/Rhonda Kelley, Tor Hauer/Jonathan Levinson, Xander Harris/Steve Rogers
Series: Alpha Harris AU Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202901
Comments: 87
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Old Fashioned Bonds  
calikocat

Word count: 5598

Disclaimer: Everything Buffy, Marvel and Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Part 4 of the Old Fashioned series, a soulmate/soul mark _Alpha Harris_ fusion AU thing. Main pairing is Steve Rogers/Xander Harris. This one is sort of a filler fic and has three parts.

A/N 2: If Xander and Steve having sex bothers you in any way don't read this fic, seriously.

A/N 3: Knotting is a thing that happens. In this verse knotting only happens with werewolves and their soulmates. Talia really needs to tell Xander these things before they happen. 

Beta's Note: I started laughing after reading this author’s note as I realized what I was about to read XD This is so excellent.

XXX

It had been a week since graduation and they were even more settled into their morning routine. They got up before sunrise, ran a few miles through their neighborhood and around the nearest cemetery. Then they headed home for a shower and breakfast. This morning, however, Steve wanted to do something a bit different after their shower.

“You're sure about this?” Xander asked him, not for the first time.

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s not like it’s my first time Xander, Bucky and I switched when we were together. It was always like that between us. Even before the serum.”

“Huh.” Xander's hands smoothed over his back, trailing down to his ass. “I don't know why I'm surprised. A person's size has nothing to do with taste, and I know for a fact that Tor prefers to bottom even though Jonathan is so tiny.”

“Hmm. Bucky and I liked it both ways...it’s just been a while.” He felt the strength in Xander's hands as they spread his cheeks and Steve spread his legs wider so the other man could lay behind him. “Xander, please.”

He felt the hesitant warmth of Xander's tongue probe at him and Steve couldn't help but hitch his hips, trying to get more. At that encouragement Xander let his tongue go a bit deeper, his hands gripping Steve's ass and spreading him as much as he could. He could tell by the amount of strength that Xander was using that there would be bruises on him for hours, proof of what they were doing.

Xander's tongue went even deeper, licking into him and Steve moved into the touch, sighing and groaning and gripping the sheets. God it had been so long, so long since he'd felt like this, so long since Bucky had done this very thing to him. The world had turned for almost seventy years, but for him it hadn't been quite a year.

He couldn't help but compare their techniques; Xander was enthusiastic and had some experience. Bucky had been a bit more...refined shouldn't have been a word for the current activity but he was fast losing his ability to think. Honestly when he and Bucky had first started making love they'd been even more enthusiastic with absolutely no finesse.

Bucky was going to love this man. It was a thought that came to him every time they had a new perfect moment. When they found him, Bucky was going to love watching Xander go down on Steve, was going to love the way Xander responded to every touch.

There was a touch of teeth to his rim and Steve cried out, mind back in the moment. God the young man was getting better at this every minute. “More!” Steve demanded.

Xander laughed and placed a kiss to his hole before reaching for the tube of slick. “What were you thinking about?”

It didn't even occur to Steve to lie. “About Bucky, about him watching us, about watching the two of you.”

Xander's left hand ghosted over Bucky's words on his left thigh. “I'm looking forward to that too.” Then he was quiet, his fingers busy working Steve open, and the coolness of the lube making him gasp.

“Xander!”

“Easy Steve.” He worked Steve open, three fingers already sliding in easily due to the rimming from before. A fourth wiggled in and they twisted to press into his prostate and Steve bucked up wanting more. “Easy.”

The whine that escaped him would have made any wolf proud. “Xander.”

“I've got you.” Xander pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. He'd added more slick before sliding in all the way, flush to Steve's ass. God it felt so damn good, he was easily as big as Bucky. He must have said that part out loud because Xander laughed. “Comparing us?”

“Sorry...you'll love him though...he always did this thing with his hips that had me seeing stars.”

“I'm looking forward to that, let’s see what I can do for now though.” He pulled out about halfway and slid slowly back in, both of them groaning at the feeling. Steve wanted to bask, understanding how Xander sometimes just wanted to be still and enjoy the feeling of being so full. But the movement, the slow slick slide was just as good if not better.

Xander pulled halfway out again, and this time when he thrust back in, Steve met him halfway, the movement jarring them both. “God!”

Xander gripped his hips, leaving another set of bruises and Steve almost trilled at the feeling. “You okay?”

“Again.”

Xander laughed and started moving again; trying his best to keep things slow, but Steve was having none of that. He moved back into every thrust, bucking up and into the movement of Xander's hips. Steve wanted to lose himself, wanted Xander to do the same and he did everything he could to make Xander go faster to lose control.

With all his bucking and writhing and squeezing down Xander started to lose the rhythm he'd worked so hard on. His hips stuttering a bit, changing direction by a fraction and Steve yelled when he saw stars. Oh god.

“Steve?” His name was a gasp or prayer or a mixture of both.

“More.”

Xander gave him more, speeding up, going as deep and as fast as he could and Steve reveled in it. Briefly wondering in between the pangs of pleasure if his lover was using his full strength. God he was so close. Xander's hips stuttered again and he ground into Steve and that was it, his vision whitening out as he came with sob.

He didn't quite black out from the pleasure, but when he came back to himself he noticed two things. Xander hadn't pulled out, and he felt bigger.

“Xan?”

The younger man was trembling a bit, possibly from pleasure overload. “I can't pull out Steve.”

“What?”

“You were out of it for a minute...and I tried to pull out. I can't.”

Steve managed to look over his shoulder and got a glimpse of wide and worried brown eyes. “Has this ever happened-ah-before?” He'd cried out mid-sentence as he'd twisted, Xander was indeed bigger and growing and rubbing at him in new ways.

“No.” He reached down, slipping a finger just past Steve's rim. “Yep, definitely stuck. You okay?”

Steve nodded and ground back into him and could feel himself growing hard again. “I'm good. I'm very good.”

“Glad one of us is enjoying this.” Xander shuddered again and leaned forward.

Steve bore down and made his lover squeak. “Are you still coming?”

“Sort of? It comes and goes...uh-oh”

“Xander?”

“I just had a crazy thought.”

Steve worked his hips again, pressing back and reveling in the feeling. He'd never been so full in his life. “What thought?”

“I may have knotted you.”

He blinked, trying to think. “Like a dog?”

“Like a wolf Steve.”

That made him pause, was such a thing possible? “Is knotting a thing?”

“I don't know, this is a first for me—ah!”

“Stop thinking about it and pay attention.” Steve demanded.

Xander leaned forward so he could kiss and bite at Steve's back, actively working his hips now in aborted thrusts. He couldn't pull out now to thrust properly, but he could ground into him, rub against Steve's prostate and the constant pressure made him cry out and he came again.

This time when he came back to himself they were lying on their sides; Xander spooned behind him and still stuck in place. The younger man had finally stopped growing and there were no more spurts of warmth coming from him.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“Perfect.”

He felt Xander reach for something, enjoying the sensations, and realized the other man had his phone in hand. Steve heard the ring, though it wasn't in speaker mode and listened shamelessly while he basked.

“Good morning Alpha Harris, how is life on the Hellmouth?” A woman's voice asked.

“Don't you Alpha Harris me Talia Hale. Why didn't you warn me that knotting was a thing? A thing that happens to werewolves!”

There was pause that felt equal parts surprised and amused. “Which of your wolves has found their soulmate?”

“Me, Talia. A heads up would have been nice. Surprise knotting isn't cool.”

“I'm good.” Steve grinned.

“You hush, I'm allowed a bit of a freak out.”

“When did you meet him?” Talia asked.

“During the battle of New York. He followed me to Sunnydale.”

“And this is your first time together?”

“This was my first time topping with him.” Xander clarified. “I've bottomed a bunch of times now.”

“Heidi didn't tell you?” She asked.

“Tell me? Talia I don't know what's going on!”

“Male werewolves can knot their soulmates and females can clamp down on them, or reverse knot if you prefer. Heidi and Peter are soulmates; it’s why they bonded so quickly.”

“I need to know these things before they happen Talia! Surprise knotting could lead to badness!”

Steve laughed. “I kinda wanna do it again.”

Talia laughed as well. “Congratulations Xander.”

“I hate you.” He grumbled and hung up to her laughter.

“Xander I'm not mad, just surprised. And I really wanna do this again.” He wiggled a bit to make his point.

Xander huffed and buried his face in the back of Steve's neck. “It was good; just wish I'd known it could happen.” He sighed. “You wanna do it again huh.”

“Not every time, but I'm looking forward to it.”

“Okay.”

It took about twenty minutes for his knot to go down. When he could pull out he rolled Steve to his stomach again and checked him over for injury. He was fine despite being a little tender and with his fast healing he'd be fighting fit in no time.

They did spend the rest of the morning in the hot tub, just in case and the rest of the day was spent watching movies.

xxx

The next day Steve was absolutely fine, not even a little tender and the bruises Xander had left on his skin were completely gone. They went for their morning run, showered together which was about half sex and half shower and Steve cooked breakfast.

They were just sitting down to eat when Xander's phone rang, so he answered it, put it on speaker and set it on the table so his hands were free. “Hey Cordy, how's the new apartment? I figured you or Faith would have called sooner to tell us all about it.”

“We bypassed LA and took Pepper up on her offer of dinner and ended up staying in a guestroom for a couple of days.” Faith muttered. “I could barely keep up with that woman.”

“And hello to you too Faith. Cordy there?”

“I'm here, we're still in bed, just wanted to check in. Pepper wore us out.”

Steve shot Xander wide eyes, ears just beginning to turn pink. Xander snorted. “To clarify...you mean shopping right?”

“Of course shopping you perv, what were you thinking?”

“You have to be clear with your lingo ladies, Steve didn't know what to think.” Steve glared at him and threw a piece of sausage at him, which he caught in his mouth.

“So shopping with Pepper huh?” Steve asked.

“We have entirely new wardrobes.”

“To go with your brand new apartment.” Xander added.

“Boss, Tony didn't just give us an apartment.” Faith said. “He owns the whole damn building.”

“How big a building?”

“Six stories.” Cordelia said. “We have the penthouse suite and the only other tenant is the manager/security guard guy. And the entire building has its own AI.”

“Like Jarvis?” Xander asked. “I didn't interact with it much in Stark Tower, but Willow's gone on about it quite a bit.”

“Her name is Friday.” Faith said, yawning. “He thought we'd prefer a feminine presence or somethin'.”

“She's scary good at girl talk.” Cordy added. “And did I mention the roof access with the private garden? It’s amazing Xander.”

“I'm glad you’re settling in. You're coming back for your first full moon though right?”

“Definitely. So how are you boys doing?”

Xander felt his face heat while Steve grinned and the older man laughed. “We're still discovering all sorts of new things about each other, and ourselves.”

“Like what?” Faith asked.

Xander huffed. “Apparently werewolves can knot their soulmates.”

There was a silence, at least Cordelia was quiet for a moment; Faith, however, started cackling. “Oh Bossman, you didn't know about that either?”

“What do you mean either?” Steve asked.

“It’s not that funny Faith.” Cordy grumbled.

There was a loud kissing noise and Faith's voice got more distant. “It’s fuckin' hilarious.”

“Surprise knotting is not of the good.” Xander grumped.

“Xander's a little touchy about it.” Steve told them.

“I could have hurt you.”

“But you didn't.”

Xander sighed. “Still, how did you ladies find out?”

There was another pause on Cordelia's side. “...Faith's hand got stuck.”

Their eyes met again and this time they were both red, Steve was at a loss for words, but Xander managed to string a few together. “Her what got what?”

“Well it’s not like I have a dick.” Faith called out from somewhere else in the apartment. “So we did a little fisting and I got stuck. Took about fifteen minutes before Cordy stopped clamping down on me.”

“It was intense.” Cordelia’s laughter had an embarrassed note to it. “Never felt anything like it...so...you knotted Steve huh.”

“Yeah. Still wish I'd known what could happen between werewolves and soulmates. Heidi sure didn't share what went down between her and Peter.”

“I wouldn't have minded a little warning myself. You gonna talk to the others?” Cordelia asked.

“I think I better since Talia is so stingy with the info. Keep me in the loop on your patrols and stuff.”

“You got it Bossman! Happy knotting!”

“Bye Steve!” They hung up and Xander shook his head, ignoring how Steve's shoulders shook with contained laughter.

xxx

After breakfast they took the truck to UC Sunnydale to tour the campus and sign up for classes. They attended freshman orientation, boring as it was, so they could learn the ins and outs, dos and don’ts of college life.

By the time they escaped Xander had signed up for Algebra, Pre-American History, Astronomy and Art History. Algebra and Pre-American History would be on Mondays and Wednesdays. Astronomy and Art History would be on Tuesdays & Thursdays. Steve had never had the chance to go to college in the forties because of a distinct lack of money and then the war. He signed up for the same courses, except on Fridays he had an early art class where he'd actually get to draw and do art.

They gathered all their new pamphlets and academia papers and left campus to meet Willow for lunch. She was proud of them both, and excited that they'd all be going to school together. Until she saw that they were taking Astronomy.

“You should have signed up for Psych with Oz, Buffy and me. It’s got to be loads more interesting than Astronomy, why would you take that?”

Steve looked at Xander. “I'm taking it because you are.”

Xander rolled his eyes at both of them. “Gee, I wonder why a _werewolf_ would be interested in _Astronomy_. Hmm, let me think. Pull of the moon maybe?”

“Oh...” Willow pouted. “That makes sense I guess.” 

“You're a practicing witch Wills, even I know the movement of the stars and stuff can be important to spell work.”

“You have a point...maybe I'll take it next year. But Psych!”

He groaned. “I don't wanna take Psych. It’s bad enough I'll have to take Chemistry, Physics and Biology at some point.”

“Well okay...I've heard Professor Walsh's class is already filling up anyway. That's part of why Jono and Tor are taking Biology and Kyle and Rhonda are taking Chem.” She shook her head. “That's not why I wanted to meet for lunch though.”

“Is something wrong?” Steve asked.

“Well...not wrong per say. But Oz and I did a thing.”

Xander raised a brow. “What sort of thing did you and Oz do?”

“Some hacking... which resulted in us stealing all of the Mayor's funds.” The last part of her admission came out in a rush.

Steve's jaw dropped. “You can do that? With a computer?” Then he frowned and Willow started to wilt under his disappointed look. “I know he was evil and wanted to eat us all-” He shook his head. “What did you do with the money?”

“We really need to watch the Die Hard movies with you, just so you see Live Free or Die Hard.” Xander commented. “But yeah Wills, where's the money?”

“Well, we ran it through a bunch of false bank accounts and shell corporations before dividing it all up and putting in our bank accounts...as in the entire pack. Just like we did with the money from Mr. Trick's Slayerfest... Did you tell Steve about that?”

“I did.”

“Oh good...so now everyone has money for basic necessities like food cause werewolves eat a lot...and weapon upkeep and magic supplies.” Willow bit her lip and looked shyly at Steve. “We can't expect you to fund the entire pack.”

“Are you keeping it all?” Steve asked, not quite as grumpy.

“We donated some to two charities, the local animal shelter and a free clinic. Oh! And we started a college fund for little Jordy.”

“Oz's cousin.” Xander added. “He's the only born wolf among us; you'll meet him on the full moon.”

Steve nodded, he'd heard about Jordy before and how he was the start of their pack. “He bit Oz, and then you went looking for Talia Hale.”

“Yep.” Xander sat up a little when he saw the waitress bringing their food toward them. Conversation stopped until they had their plates and she'd left again. “There's something else we need to talk about Wills.”

“What?”

“I wanted to warn you so you and Oz would know...werewolves can knot their soulmates.”

Her eyes got wide and she dropped the fry before it reached her mouth. “Oh! So you and Steve?”

Steve was grinning and looking a little dreamy. “We did.”

Xander snorted. “I know you and Oz aren't soulmates, but just in case he meets his...and someday one of us will have to have this same conversation with Jordy. I'm volunteering you or Oz for that by the way. Knowledge is power or whatever.”

She laughed. “That's good to know actually...Xander...Oz and I have matching marks. The words are different but the handwriting is the same. We think it’s a girl...woman.” Her cheeks grew a little pink. “We're really looking forward to meeting her.”

“I'm happy for you Wills and I hope you meet her soon.”

“Xander and I share a soulmate.” Steve told her. “And that's the last thing we need to talk to you about. We put it off because of Prom and Graduation...but...” He pulled a picture of Bucky out of his wallet and handed it to Willow.

“Bucky Barnes...we both have his writing Wills.” Xander said. “Steve has had his words all his life and they haven't faded. He's alive somewhere, can you look for him?”

She nodded. “I'll do my best.”

xxx

After they said their goodbyes to Willow at the diner they climbed back in the truck to head to the Sunnydale Furniture Depot. The clerk who had helped them before was ecstatic that they were back and was eager to help them without being pushy.

They picked out two more bedroom suits, queen size beds with matching bedside tables and dressers. The suits themselves were different, a way to add variety to the house.

“Are we still going to put fold out couches in the attic, loft and basement?” Steve asked.

“I'd like too...I'd like to furnish the entire loft...but Giles books are still in there...not to mention the garage itself. We're lucky my classmates left room in there for the bike.”

“Are there many books in the basement?”

Xander tried to recall but couldn't. “No idea...I haven't been down there in a few days.”

“And the attic?”

He pouted. “I guess we'll have to wait and furnish the attic until after we decide if we're going to buy shelves, or build them. Like attach them to the walls and everything.”

“Let's go ahead and pick a sofa out for the basement, if we can't remember how many books are in there then I think we can assume there's room for a sofa.” Steve suggested.

“Better make it a vinyl...if we turn the basement into a gym the vinyl will be easier to clean after sweaty activities.” Steve laughed before stealing a kiss and Xander rolled his eyes. “That's not what I meant and you know it.”

His soulmate was still laughing, amused and happy when a familiar voice interrupted. “Still nesting?”

Steve nodded at the new arrivals. “Rhonda, Kyle.”

Xander turned to look at his betas. “Hey guys, what's up?”

“Nesting.” Rhonda replied with a smirk. “We're picking stuff out for the studio apartment we're renting off campus.”

Xander frowned, but Kyle shrugged. “We can't share a room on campus, so we got an apartment. Luckily we can afford it...our folks are paying a fourth each for the rent, we're covering the rest with the money Willow got for us.” Kyle paused. “You know about that money right?”

“We know about the money.” He confirmed.

Rhonda grinned. “We sold our old cars since we have new ones, fancy hybrids, so that helped.”

“And our tuition has already been paid courtesy of Stark.”

“He's helped Cordy and Faith out a lot too.” Xander gave Steve a little push. “Pick out a fold out for the basement; I wanna talk to these two for sec.”

Steve nodded, knowing just what Xander was going to bring up. “Sure, I'll arrange delivery like before.”

He gave them the illusion of privacy though Xander had no doubt Steve could hear every word. “What the hell Xander?” Kyle asked. “We in trouble?”

“No... Just wanted to talk about something specific.” He sighed. “So a thing happened yesterday...and I called Talia about it. Apparently werewolves can knot their soulmates. Or reverse knot, sort of clamp down for the women.” Rhonda and Kyle shared a look before Rhonda shrugged and Kyle smirked. Xander frowned at them. “You don't look surprised.”

“We figured Talia told you already since Heidi and Peter are soulmates.” Rhonda said. “Heidi told me right away so Kyle and I were prepared for it.”

“Yeah but you and Heidi are best friends and what do you mean you were...” Xander sighed. “You two are soulmates?”

“You didn't know?” Kyle asked. “We exchanged words in third grade.”

“I don't like prying, soulmates are kind of a private thing, or they're supposed to be. Also someone could have warned me and Steve before it happened.”

Rhonda winced. “Ow, Steve seems okay. I can't imagine not having any warning about that.”

“Luckily my soulmate is a super soldier and heals faster than a normal human...like Slayer fast. Maybe a little faster.”

Kyle frowned. “Ya know, now that I think about it Tor hasn't mentioned any knotting.”

“Huh?” He was starting to wonder if he ever had a grasp on this conversation.

Both betas rolled their eyes at him and Kyle continued. “Tor and Jono are soulmates.”

“They exchanged words in kindergarten.” Rhonda added.

Kyle laughed. “Tor was just too much of a chicken shit to make a move until you made him.”

“Ugh...” Xander sighed. “I better talk to them, since I apparently know nothing about my pack.”

xxx

Even though they made a detour for groceries they beat the delivery guys to the house. They even had time to put said groceries away before that knock on the door that signaled their furniture had arrived.

The workers brought the bed frames inside in pieces and assembled them in the bedrooms. Next came the dressers and their mirrors which also needed to be attached and the matching beside tables for each suit. Last was the fold out vinyl sofa for the basement. It was awkward but they managed to maneuver it down the stairs and set it up.

Xander paid them and sent them on their way, closing the door behind them. Steve stood in the kitchen entryway, head tilted. “We still have a few hours before I start dinner. Want to do some measuring?”

Xander blinked. “Measuring?”

“The attic, we haven't quite decided if we're buying shelves or going to contract something more permanent. So some measuring wouldn't be amiss.”

“Start without me, I wanna make a call.”

Steve grinned. “Inviting Tor and Jonathan to dinner?”

“You mind?”

“Of course not, I love how much you care about your pack. You're taking all of your wolves and their lovers aside to warn them about something that could hurt them.”

Xander shrugged. “I'm the Alpha, it’s my job. And... they're your pack too. You know that right? You're pack.” Steve seemed stunned by that admission and Xander couldn't stop himself from going to his soulmate and wrapping his arms around him and moving in for a kiss. Steve opened his mouth and pulled Xander in for the slow and sensual kiss. Xander pulled away for a second. “Okay?”

“Okay...that measuring can wait. Make your call.”

“What are you gonna do?”

Steve pulled away and headed down the hall. “Wait for you in the bedroom.”

“I'm not knotting you!” Xander called after him.

“That's fine!”

xxx

Jonathan and Tor showed up just in time for dinner with a bag full of Abbott & Costello movies. Poor Jono looked a little tired and he confessed that they'd spent the day hitting every store in Sunnydale that sold movies, new and used. He looked satisfied when Steve's eyes lit up at the movies, some familiar to him, some he hadn't seen. When he hugged the boys in thanks, both wolf and witch declared the mission worth it.

They ate dinner in the kitchen saving the movies for after. Steve went into the living room first to decide on the line up and get the disc going while Xander popped popcorn. He and Steve had decided ahead of time that Xander would handle this with the illusion of privacy, much like he had with Rhonda and Kyle.

Jonathan watched Xander from the table, Tor oblivious to the division of labor as he sipped at his drink. “What's going on?”

Tor blinked, and looked at his boyfriend in confusion. “Huh?”

“This is what my parents do when one of them wants to talk to me...this is how the sex talk happened. Mom left the room and Dad stumbled his way through it.”

Xander snorted and cackled a bit when he heard Steve grumbling about being the 'Pack Mom' from the living room. “Steve is just giving us some space because the conversation is a bit embarrassing for me.”

“What is it?” Tor asked.

“Believe it or not, it’s a sex talk.”

“But...” Jonathan protested. “We know how sex works.”

Xander nodded. “I realize that Jono...but I didn't know until today that you two were soulmates. Next pack meeting or movie night we're gonna discuss the importance of letting everyone know you have a soul mark and if you've met your soulmate or not.”

“Why is that important?” Tor asked.

“I know you prefer to bottom Tor.”

Jonathan blushed, but Tor nodded, unaffected. “Yeah, so?”

“And you two haven't switched at all.”

Jonathan's blush got deeper, but he was frowning now. “How could you know that?”

Xander took a breath to gain some sort of strength. “Because werewolves can knot their soulmates...and I didn't know that until I knotted Steve yesterday.” Both boys' eyes got wide and Jonathan made a sort strangled cat noise in the back of his throat. “It was the first time we switched, that I topped...if Steve had been a normal guy I could have hurt him.”

“Holy crap...” Tor shuddered and reached for Jonathan, still as red as a tomato, pulling the smaller boy close. “If we switched...and I didn't know...” He shook his head. “How did we not know?”

“Everyone made assumptions. Heidi and Peter exchanged words back in Beacon Hills and pretty much immediately had sex...and he knotted her. Heidi told Rhonda, and Rhonda and Kyle just assumed that Heidi or Talia told me. Even Cordy and Faith figured that out first.”

“How?” Jonathan managed to ask. “They don't...have...ya know...”

“Male werewolves can knot their soulmates...females can clamp down, or reverse knot as Talia called it.” At their confused looks Xander smiled a little. “Faith's hand got stuck.” That made even Tor blush. “So we need to have a more open policy regarding our personal lives. At least when it comes to soulmates. I don't want anyone else to find out like Steve and I did.”

“Good plan.” Jonathan agreed.

“Thanks...I already volunteered Oz and Willow to have this talk with Jordy when he's older.”

“Delegation at its finest.” Tor grinned.

“Damn straight.”

“Um...” Jono looked down, not meeting Xander's eyes. “What was it like? Was Steve really hurt?”

“Just surprised.” Steve said from the entryway. “I definitely wanna do it again...but if you two try it? Make sure Jonathan is really stretched first.”

“And maybe take a hot bath afterward to ease any soreness.” Xander added.

Steve nodded. “The hot tub helped.”

“Oh...good to know.” Jonathan took a breath. “Can we watch movies now?”

“Sure Jono.”

xxx

By the time the full moon rolled around they'd gotten Giles' books out of the loft and had turned it into lounge/game room.

Steve picked out a beautiful pool table with hand carved designs that looked like a forest scene the wood much darker than the red felt. It had to be assembled on site but it was worth it. Xander picked out a foosball table, and Tor just showed up with an air hockey table.

There was another fold out couch so they had another guest bed, and a rainbow of beanbag chairs and even a beanbag sofa in front of a large screen TV. The TV was huge and there was a low shelf with a collection of gaming systems.

More importantly they'd installed a playground in the backyard. Jordy might be the only kid in the pack, but Xander had no doubt there would be other kids someday. Also Talia had mentioned maybe making a trip to Sunnydale, kids in tow, including Stiles.

Xander kind of couldn't wait for that, because he'd sworn Heidi to secrecy about Steve's identify. When Jordy and his parents had arrived, the little guy’s eyes had nearly popped out his head when he recognized Steve. He'd stared at the man for the longest time, his parents not much better. 

Finally the kid had looked at Xander and asked; “Why is Captain America here?”

Steve had smiled. “You can just call me Steve, Jordy.”

Xander kneeled beside his youngest wolf. “Steve is one of my soulmates Jordy. You're gonna have to keep that a secret. Okay?”

“Like how we're wolves and in a pack?”

“Yep. Steve is pack too. So he's part of the secrets. Okay?”

Jordy had nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you want to see the playground in the backyard?” Steve asked him.

“Yeah!” He'd taken off around the house, leaving Steve to play catch up.

Xander looked to Ken and Maureen with a raised brow. “You two okay? Because I kinda need someone to man this brand new grill we have and Steve is otherwise occupied.”

They did manage to shake away the surprise and Ken manned the grill just fine. Cordy and Faith arrived just after Joyce and Buffy and Xander basked, happy to have his entire pack together on the full moon. Their bonds were strong and as he watched Steve play with Jordy on the new jungle gym he felt another perfect moment snap into place.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Fashioned Bonds  
calikocat

Word count: 2664

A/N: I know absolutely nothing about the English Monarchy. I do know that Queen Elizabeth did her part for the War Effort though during WWII, walking and talking among her people, giving them hope and then when she was older she did maintenance on trucks and such and got her hands dirty with physical labor. Unfortunately I did not learn that in history class...but from reading a Hogan's Heroes fanfic. US educational system is a joke.

Beta's Notes: I learned about all of this from a tumblr post.

A/N 2: Originally _Old Fashioned Bonds_ was just gonna be a one chapter fic, but I didn't like where it ended. So I added a bit more, wasn't quite ready to just jump into the college years.

XXX

Xander was nervous. Steve was relaxed because of the nap he'd taken on Tony's private jet and Xander was nervous. Xander wished he could have napped, but no, he was just about vibrating. He'd managed to mostly contain it on the jet, but once they got through the airport and were escorted to a limo well...

“Relax.” Steve wrapped his arm around Xander's shoulders, his smile bright and Xander envied his easy going-ness at the moment.

“Can't,” Xander replied. “Also sitting backwards and facing a smirking Stark isn't helping.”

“Please don't barf all over the Queen's limo.” Tony was actually looking a little worried now.

Xander frowned, just a bit of his nervousness leaving him. “Why did we agree to see the Queen anyway?”

His soulmate smiled gently. “Elizabeth wanted to confirm it was really me she saw on the news and I thought I'd like to see an old friend.”

Damn. Steve had him now, that's why Xander had agreed to this in the first place when they'd received the invitation to Buckingham Palace. He'd known Elizabeth during the war; she'd still been a princess then.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Why are you nervous, besides the riding backwards in a limo?” Tony asked. “You're not stepping on any wolf toes are you? I'm assuming there are packs in London.” He seemed amused by the idea of werewolves in London.

“I have no idea. I assumed London would be neutral like big cities back home, no actual pack territories, with several packs living in the city.”

“Would Talia tell you otherwise?”

He made a face. “Talia keeping me on my toes is getting kinda old, but not even she would pull something like letting me walk into a hostile London.” He pulled his phone out and shot a quick text to her anyway. A few minutes later she sent a confirmation and a few smiley emojis that confirmed his assumption. “We're good. London packs won't give me any trouble.”

“So why so nervous?” Tony asked again.

“I'm worried about what the Watcher's Council has told her Majesty.” At the confused looks both Avengers gave him, Xander had to elaborate and tell them just what the council did when a Slayer turned eighteen. Neither man was amused.

xxx

They were just in time for evening tea, much to Xander's amusement. He was glad a servant led them to a room where they could wash up before actually joining the Queen for the meal. It gave Steve another chance to reassure him. Oh God, give him a horde of demons and vamps any day. This visiting royalty stuff was nerve wracking.

The same servant delivered them to the room where tea was going to happen and left them to their own devices. They sat, Tony in his element, not a care in the world, but then he was used to dealing with important people. CEOs, celebrities, scientists, and monarchy. That was the world of Tony Stark. He was totally relaxed on a fancy antique sofa thingy; Steve beside him was much the same. Xander envied them both.

A far door opened and the Queen strode in, her eyes twinkling in happiness when she caught sight of Steve. “It is you!”

All three of them stood when she entered the room, but Steve was the one who approached her and took her outstretched hand. “Hello Liz. It’s been a while.”

“It’s been more than a while Steve, and look at you, you haven't changed a bit. That ice perfectly preserved you.” She smiled up at him and pulled him closer for a hug. “So many of the old guard has passed on, Captain. Its good see you.”

Steve smiled at her and returned the hug gently. “It’s good to see you too Liz. I was afraid all my old friends had left me behind.”

“I went to each of their funerals you know. Your Howling Commandos. They were good men. I even went to your funeral, it was lovely service.”

Xander looked at Tony who seemed just as confused. He too had apparently been expecting a lot more pompous ceremony, and a lot more bodyguards. Steve was still smiling and escorted Queen Elizabeth to the grouping of antique furniture where they'd been sitting.

“You've met Mr. Stark I believe.”

“On more than one occasion.” She nodded to Tony who gave a little bow, and then her sharp twinkling gaze focused on Xander. “And this young man?”

“Liz, this is Alexander Harris. My soulmate. We met in New York.”

“Hello young man.” She offered her hand and he grasped it gently, bowing over it.

“Your Majesty.”

“I believe as Steve's young man you can call me Liz as well.”

“Err. Not to be rude Ma'am...but you might change your mind about that.”

“Oh?”

Steve helped her to one of the couches. “Xander was worried about us coming here, he was afraid of what you might have heard from a secret organization based here in London.”

She sat down, back straight and frowning at them slightly as they retook their seats across from her. “There are many organizations based in London Steve, and some of them are very secret. You'll have to be more specific.”

Xander cleared his throat. “The Watchers Council, Quentin Travers is the current head of it.”

“I know Quentin and he does important work with his Council. How do you know about him Alexander?”

“Please Liz, call me Xander.” He sighed. “I met Quentin a few months ago when he came to my home town, and basically invaded my territory.”

Her brows rose at the archaic term. “Your territory?”

“I'm a werewolf, and an Alpha.” He let his eyes glow red for a moment. “I had to run him out of my town when we had a disagreement about training methods for the Slayer.”

“My, my Xander, you are well informed. How do you know about the Slayer and why would you interfere with Quentin?”

“Liz, I live in Sunnydale, the Active Hellmouth in North America?”

“I know of it.”

“I've lived there all my life, and I met the Slayer, Buffy Summers, when we were sixteen and I was still human. I found out about all the darkness that existed in the world, the supernatural kind anyway, and I've been fighting against it at her side ever sense. However, the Council has a few barbaric practices that need some major reforming.”

“They are a very traditional organization Xander. Are you sure it’s not just a cultural difference?”

“Liz, when a slayer turns 18, if she turns 18, her watcher drugs her to take away her strength and skills. Then she’s locked inside a building with the most vicious and depraved vampire the Watchers can find. If she beats the vampire with her smarts in her weakened state then she passes. If she dies well then another girl is called to take her place. It’s how the Council keeps the girls under control, it’s how they weed out the Slayers that are too willful to just be puppets on string.” Xander expected her to be upset; he didn't expect the absolute fury in her gaze.

“Truly? That's what the Council does to slayers who survive that long?”

“Yes.”

“And your Slayer, they did this to her?”

“They tried. I caught her Watcher before he could really do anything, and he broke and told me everything. He quit that day, but stays at her side to guide her.”

“And the vampire they chose for this torture?”

“When he was alive, he was a serial killer who enjoyed torturing and killing women.” Xander shuddered. “He's dust.”

“And Quentin?”

“Not allowed in my pack's territory. No Watcher is.”

“And your Slayer?”

“Slayers, Liz. There are two now.”

Elizabeth looked at him strangely, as if he had said the sky was neon green. “How?”

“Buffy drowned when we were 16. I revived her, but she was gone long enough for the next Slayer to be called. That girl, she died, there was no way to save her. Then the next was called. That Slayer is currently dating my ex-girlfriend, they're soulmates, and living in L.A. Both Slayers are part of my pack.”

“I was not aware of this... two Slayers. That's never happened before.” She looked thoughtful, and the twinkle in her eyes was sharper and more dangerous than it had been before. “I think Quentin and I need to have a talk.”

“Can you record his reaction and send it to me?” Xander asked hopefully. “Then to the Slayers?”

“We shall see. For now though, let’s talk about more pleasant things over tea. I'm sure you're hungry after your flight and I remember how fast Steve's metabolism is.”

“Xander's metabolism is faster than mine Liz, if you can believe it.”

“Well then, let’s eat shall we.”

xxx

They didn't get to see Liz actually give Travers the dressing down he deserved, but they were informed later that the Cruciamentum had been officially abolished. Xander had been relieved to hear that, since Faith would be turning eighteen in December. He'd had no desire to actually take on the Watchers Council. If they had sent another Watcher, however, he would have kept his promise and sent them back in a box. One with air holes of course.

Elizabeth had them over one more time before they headed back to the States, though she gave them a few days to play tourist before requesting their company. It was a much quicker visit, even though it was more for ceremony. The only other person in the room was Quentin Travers himself, though she'd forbidden him from saying anything. Much to Xander's amusement.

She gave them each a medal for their victory in New York, a reward for saving the world. To Steve she gave another for his part in ending World War II. And to Xander she gave a medal that only Watchers had received before. He had tried to refuse it, but she insisted.

“I won't give you money or treasures for your good deeds Xander, but at least let me give you this recognition.” Elizabeth told him, “And two more things.” She went to a table and picked up two boxes, one long one short. “It’s been centuries since there was Slayer in the royal family. These belonged to her. Give the sword to Miss Summers and the dagger to Miss Lehane. Thank them for me, for their services to the world.”

“I will Liz.”

xxx

When they got back to Sunnydale Oz picked them up in his van and drove them home. He looked like he had something to say, but was putting it off because of Xander's obvious jetlag.

“Just say it Oz.”

“There are a couple of wolves in town from New York who want to see you. Something about saying thank you?”

Xander grumbled, much to Steve's amusement. “I'm done with royalty and politics for the day. Tell them to come around tomorrow after we've had some sleep.”

“I'll make that my next stop after I drop you off then.”

“Thanks Oz. Anything else? Did we make a splash in the tabloids?”

“Nope, no one noticed you across the pond.” Oz replied.

Steve grinned. “And you thought the baseball cap was lame.”

“I stand corrected. It was in fact a most excellent disguise.”

By the next morning they were well rested and ready to receive company. Steve fixed a protein heavy breakfast, enough to feed three werewolves and a super soldier. There was a knock on the front door at 9:30 and Xander had to wonder at their perfect timing.

He opened the door and breathed in as he looked at the two individuals on his door step. The man was dark skinned, but not black, middle-eastern maybe? The woman was pale and blond and taller than both Xander and the man. Well then.

The man held out his hand to Xander first. “Shalom.”

Xander nodded and accepted the hand shake. “Aleichem Shalom.” When the man's eyes almost bugged out of his head he grinned. “My best friend is Jewish, but only her grandma greets people that way.”

The man laughed and let go of his hand so Xander could greet the other werewolf. “Hey there, welcome to Sunnydale. I'm Xander Harris.”

“Karla Lund.” The Nordic beauty responded. “And this is David Ovadia.”

“Nice to meet you both, you're just in time for breakfast. I don't think Steve fixed pork.”

“I didn't.” Steve called from the kitchen.

Xander grinned and stepped aside to let them in, when they stood there staring at him in confusion he shook his head. “We don't give verbal invitations on the Hellmouth. I know you're not vampires and never will be, but I don't want to break the habit.”

“Vampires are that bad here?” David asked as he stepped inside, eyes flashing red in worry at the thought.

“You saw the cemeteries right? We have twelve in the city limits and two just outside of town. There aren't as many now because we patrol every night, so we have less rising from graves, but we still get curious vamps from L.A. and other cities.”

Karla entered next and Xander closed the door behind her. “We saw a few of them, mostly older tombstones.”

“Yeah we think most of the older graves are just empty coffins, but we don't want to go digging them up to satisfy curiosity.” He gestured toward the kitchen and they followed.

“Do you dig up graves often?” David asked.

“Only under special circumstances. One time we thought we were dealing with a voodoo practitioner and had to dig up a grave or two.”

“Was it voodoo?” Karla's nose was wrinkled at the thought of zombies he assumed.

“No, it was just a couple of science nerds making a bride for their Frankenstein’s monster.”

That made the guest wolves and Steve look at him in shock and Steve gave him wide eyes. “Xander are you saying a couple of high school kids actually brought someone back from the dead like in Frankenstein?”

“Yep.”

“That's...horrifying.”

“Yep. Cordy got the worst of it...she found the body parts that were unacceptable in a dumpster...and I'm thinking we don't need to talk about Hellmouth adventures at breakfast.”

“No, no we do not.” Steve agreed, looking at their guests. Xander noticed the other wolves were looking a little green. Oops.

So Xander didn't expand on his Hellmouth adventures, and instead asked after his guests packs. They hadn't lost anyone during the attack and battle of New York, which was good news. In fact they'd gained a few members when a few of their wolves had rescued injured family and friends. Things could have been so much worse.

They exchanged contact information after breakfast and the two visiting Alphas went on their way. There was another stop or two they wanted to make before heading back east, including a brief visit to Talia Hale.

Mostly Karla and David didn't want to be away from their packs for very long after what had happened in New York. Xander didn't blame them, but he still gave them Buffy and Faith's addresses so they could thank the Slayers on their way home. The next full moon was fast approaching and they wanted to be back for it.

Xander and Steve had their own plans to make for the full moon.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Old Fashioned Bonds  
calikocat

Word count: 2462

XXX

Riding on the back of Steve's bike for the three day trip to Beacon Hills was a much different experience than being crowded into Oz's van. For one thing traveling with Steve was quieter, in the sense that there wasn't a bunch of teenage werewolves being obnoxious in the back. For another they got to stop at hotels along the way to relax...and other things. Also it was hard to talk over the wind, or the helmets.

They both wore them, mostly to hide Steve's identity since he'd lost his cowl partway through the battle of New York. Somehow even with all the dust from the battle a few bystanders had snapped a few pics of him and those photos were making their way to the net. Xander was just glad none of his classmates were responsible for those and was grateful for the solidarity his fellow Children of the Hellmouth showed. 

None of them had shared any photos of Steve hanging around Sunnydale. Or ya know, at prom. If any of those had ended up on social media there would probably be someone somewhere who would drag Steve through the mud for hanging out with a bunch of high school kids. There was always that one person who had to ruin a good thing and try to make everyone else as miserable as they were. 

So Xander was grateful they hadn't, he was grateful that they honored that wish and him as their Alpha. Even if some of them would never return to Sunnydale again. The world was much larger after graduation, or so it seemed and they all had their own journeys to make.

xxx

It was the beginning of day three of their journey and Xander stretched, enjoying the morning sun as he waited for Steve by the bike. They had one more day of riding left, by that evening they'd get to Beacon Hills. At the sound of Steve's voice he turned and watched his soulmate sign something for a little girl. She was wearing a t-shirt with an emblem of Steve's shield on it. Steve looked up at Xander and smiled before shaking the girl's hand, then her father's and saying goodbye.

“Signing autographs?” Xander asked with a grin.

“With that shirt I couldn't say no.”

“Excuse me,” They turned to look at the little girl who was approaching them despite her father's protests. “Were you in New York too? Did the Captain save you?”

“This is my soulmate.” Steve told her. “We did meet in New York, but he can hold his own in a fight.”

She blushed and grinned even bigger at Xander. “What's your hero name?”

Xander hesitated, because he'd always been just Xander. Steve, however, wrapped an arm around his waist and bragged. “He's the White Knight.”

That seemed to make her even more excited, if her heart beat was anything to go by and she held out her notebook for Xander to sign too. Between the two of them he didn't have the heart to say no. So he signed just under Steve, the page taken up by Captain America and The White Knight.

xxx

As the sun was setting they stopped at the same gas station Xander and his pack had been at before just inside Beacon Hills. Steve filled the tank while Xander stepped away to call Talia on his phone. She answered on the first ring. “Alpha Harris.”

“Hey Talia, we just drove into Beacon Hills. Stopping for fuel, you want us to pick up anything in town?”

“No need Xander, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, just bring yourself and your soulmate. Heidi has been rather tight lipped about him, something about being sworn to secrecy?”

Xander chuckled. “Something like that. So what can we expect besides curious werewolves?”

“The Stilinkis are here and ready to eat. So it’s not just curious werewolves. Everyone is wondering about your young man.”

He resisted the urge to laugh harder at the idea of anyone calling Steve his 'young man'. God, the fun Heidi must have been having this past month keeping this secret for him. “We'll see you soon then, Alpha Hale.”

“I look forward to it.” They both hung up and Xander pocketed his phone before rejoining Steve at the bike.

“Ready?” Steve asked.

“I'm so ready.” Xander grinned and climbed on behind him again.

He caught an eye roll before Steve put on his helmet. “You're looking forward to the shock factor aren't you?”

“Sorry, can't help it.” He put his own helmet on and wrapped his arms around the taller man. “Let's go.”

Steve started the bike up and off they went, Xander had already told him which way to go, and once you got to the private road the Hales lived on there was no way to get lost.

xxx

It was practically dark when they drove up to the Hale house; the trees had already blocked the light from the setting sun. It made the lights inside on the first floor seem like a beacon in the growing darkness. No one was outside and Xander had to marvel at Talia's ability to keep everyone in when they had to be oh so curious. Especially the kids.

Steve parked the bike next to a blue jeep under a big oak tree and turned off the engine. Xander took off his helmet as he hopped off the bike. “Ready?”

“How do you want to play this?” Steve asked. “Should I leave my helmet on till the big reveal?” His tone was teasing.

Xander shook his head and tapped the visor. “Nah, just let me go in first.” He tilted his head and listened. “Sounds like they're all in the living room.” Steve took of the helmet and holy crap he looked a little nervous. “Steve?”

“It feels like I'm meeting your mom, except...” Well Steve had already met Jessica Harris and there was no love lost there.

Xander leaned in and kissed his cheek. “The one that matters anyway...or like the kindly aunt who likes to keep me in the dark about important werewolf stuff. Stingy woman.”

That made Steve grin. “Let's go see the stingy aunt then.”

They walked hand in hand across the yard and up to the porch, up the steps and Xander tapped on the door. It opened exactly three seconds later, even though he could hear Talia just inside, waiting. She stared as they came into view no longer hidden by the door and her eyes grew wide. Her gaze flicked from Xander, to Steve, and her jaw dropped a bit.

“Perhaps I owe you two an apology, for being so stingy?”

Xander raised a brow at her, feeling his eyes flicker red. “If he'd been anyone else I could have really hurt him. Next time you bite someone, give them all the details or you just might make an enemy.”

She nodded, her own eyes flickering red. “Understood, I'll be less stingy with anyone else I bite.” Then she smiled. “Welcome Alpha Harris, Captain. Dinner is almost ready.” She backed away from the door so they could enter. “Everyone, we have company.”

Xander and Steve followed her inside, closing the door behind them. He could just see Stiles and Derek sitting on the loveseat with Claudia, both boys straining to see into the entry way. He walked into the living room. “Hey guys, long time no see.” There was no immediate answer and he rolled his eyes and gestured for Steve to step in. “This is my soulmate, Steve Rogers.”

Stiles, Derek, hell every kid's eyes got wide, but it was Stiles who spoke. “That's Captain America.”

Peter, whose jaw was practically on the floor, glared at his own soulmate, Heidi. “That's the big secret? Xander's soul mate is Captain America?”

“Please, call me Steve. I'm retired so it’s not really Captain anymore, unless there's an emergency.”

Peter swallowed. “Right.”

Heidi grinned and stood from the chair where she'd been sitting in Peter's lap. “Hey Steve, hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Come on, kitchen's this way.” She led Steve and Xander back out of the room and Xander laughed when he heard Stiles whisper to Derek.

“Xander got even cooler!”

xxx

After dinner there were a few hours of talking and visiting and Steve learned just how Xander met the Beacon Hills crowd. Stiles at least had the decency to be embarrassed by the story and how he'd attached himself to Xander's leg within seconds of meeting. Then Xander found out something interesting.

“What do you mean Stiles and Derek are soulmates?”

Claudia laughed at his question while the boys, exhausted, dozed on his and Steve's laps. “They're first words to each other in the movie theater? When they were fighting over you?”

He blinked and looked at the boys again, knowing he looked shocked. “Really? Their first words to each other happened then?”

“They were fighting over you huh?” Steve asked with a grin. “Good thing they found each other, I wouldn't want to fight these two for you.”

“Well yeah Steve, they're just kids.”

“They won't always be, and werewolves can live a long time, right?” His question was directed to Talia.

She nodded. “My father fought in both World Wars. A few documents had to be forged of course; he had to pretend to be his own son because we age so much slower than humans.”

Xander blinked and felt a little chill roll through him. “Talia, how old are you?”

She gave him that little secretive smile she liked to do when she was about to spring secret wolfy stuff on him. “Sixty-five. I was born in 1947.”

That surprised even Steve. “So, you have at least twenty years on Elden.”

“Twenty-five actually,” Elden informed them. “Luckily I don't look my quite my age at forty.”

“And as we get older, people will expect Elden to start looking older than me...still...” At this, Talia's face got a little sad. “I might have to start coloring my hair soon, a little grey or white at the temples?”

Xander felt his heartbeat quicken in worry. “What do you think that means for me and Steve?” He felt Steve bump his shoulder with his own and leaned into the touch.

“Who knows how slowly a super soldier will age.” Talia offered him a smile, for once actually trying to be kind and helpful. “You may have lucked out in the soulmate department.”

“And you two?” Xander asked.

“I don't want to be a werewolf...and the bite doesn't always take.” Elden reached for Talia's hand and gripped it tight. “I'm not ready to risk losing everything just because I've got a few grey hairs.”

“And I would never force the bite on Elden.” Talia brought their clasped hands to her cheek. “Never.”

“And these two?” Xander asked, gesturing to the sleeping boys.”

Claudia smiled a bit, while John looked on worried. “I'm going to start training Stiles soon.”

“Training him how?” Steve asked.

“Magic. Magic users can live a long time too, if they want. I haven't made that choice.” She shrugged. “I don't want to outlive John.”

“You hadn't told me that.” John grumbled.

“It hasn't been an issue, but with Stiles' soulmate being a werewolf, I want to do what I can for them.”

John nodded. “Alright, I can agree with that. I'm okay with our son outliving us both.”

Xander shared a look with Steve, and he knew they were going to have a talk later when they were alone.

xxx

A couple of hours later they had that talk, tucked into bed in the Stilinski guestroom. Xander could hear the soft snores of John and Claudia from the master bedroom, and Stiles' kicking the blankets off in his sleep.

“Xander?”

“Yeah?” He pulled back from where he'd been spooned behind Steve and waited for the older man to turn so their eyes could meet.

“About Bucky...I thought of something tonight.”

“What's that?”

“When I found him in that Hydra stronghold, he was hooked up to some sort of IV bag. I think maybe they were experimenting on him, trying to make him like me.”

Damn, that was something Xander hadn't thought of. He'd figured Bucky could possibly be an old man. “You think when we find him; he'll be a super soldier? Aging slowly or not at all?”

“Maybe. I just, after what happened in New York, and seeing his words on you...I thought maybe he'd come looking for me.”

“There are all kinds of reasons why he might not Steve. He could be frozen like you somewhere. He could have amnesia from the fall, either way I'll tell Willow to alter her search for him.”

“Alter it?”

“She's using a program to age his photo to try and find him as an old man...but if Hydra made him into some sort of super soldier she'll need to look for a younger face.”

Steve smiled. “Thank you.”

“I haven't accomplished anything yet.” Xander insisted. “It’s a work in progress...though I think maybe we ought to ask Stark for help?”

“I'll think about it. He's already done a lot for the pack; I don't want to owe him too many favors. No telling what he'll ask for in return.”

“As long as it’s not a DNA sample so he can try to make an army of werewolves or something.”

Steve held back a laugh. “Yeah, we wouldn't want that at all.” He yawned suddenly. “You worried about the full moon day after tomorrow?”

“Here in Beacon Hills, or back in Sunnydale?”

“Sunnydale, this will be your first one away from the pack right?”

“Yeah, but they'll be okay, and we'll head home after. I already miss it you know?”

“Miss what?” Steve asked.

“Our home.” Xander smiled at Steve. “I've never had a home that I actually missed before you came along. Thank you.”

Steve pulled him in for a kiss and held on afterward, curling together again. “It’s been a long time since I had a home too. I'm glad I found you Xander.”

“Ditto; and Bucky will have a home waiting for him in Sunnydale.”

“Thank you.”

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Old Fashioned Bonds  
calikocat

Word count: 2469

A/N: I swear I thought I was done with _Old Fashioned Bonds_. Until I remembered a loose thread I hadn't woven in. Then other threads that could be woven in and well...I wrote more. When I told my beta what had happened she laughed. 

XXX

Their trip home from Beacon Hills was interrupted by an invitation from Tony Stark who sounded half out of his mind, or high on several gallons of coffee. It was a relief when Pepper wrestled the phone from him to assure them the invitation was a request not a demand. She also assured them there would be actual food so they made a detour to Malibu.

Steve drove them past the gates of Tony's California property and parked the bike next to a newer Kawasaki model. Xander let out a low whistle as he took off his helmet. “Damn that's fancy.” His eyes were on the house, not the out of place bike.

Steve removed his own helmet. “Yeah, he gets that need for grandeur from Howard.” He turned off his motorcycle leaving them in the quiet of a Malibu sunset as they sat on the bike and looked at Tony Stark's house.

“What do you think he wants?” Xander asked, still not moving.

“Don't know. Could be anything. You ready to go in?”

“Maybe.”

Steve laughed a little and gave his right leg a reassuring pat. “If he asks for a blood sample we'll leave.”

“Very funny.” Xander got off the bike. “I seriously doubt he'd try to make an army of werewolves from my blood. An army of robots seems more his style, not wolves.”

A grin was Steve's reply as he joined Xander beside the bike, their helmets resting on the seat. He handed Xander his go bag, his own over his shoulder. “Pepper is here too, I'm sure she'll rein him in.”

“Did you spend much time with her after the battle?” Xander asked. “I'm only wondering because I got an introduction and then Snyder was whisking us away back to Sunnyhell.”

“Not really, I pretty much just got on my bike and chased after you.”

“Which I appreciate, but how do you know she'll rein him in?”

“Wishful thinking,” Steve told him.

“Yay.”

“Come on, maybe we're just in time for supper.”

The front door opened before either of them took a step forward and two familiar faces filled their vision. Cordelia was smirking at them while Faith was grinning. “Hey Boss.”

“Hurry up.” Cordelia demanded. “Pepper's cooking is amazing.”

xxx

The food was good, Cordelia had been right about that. Tony, on the other hand, was a mess and no one was talking about it. Pepper was rolling with the punches so to speak and keeping the conversation going, steering it away from Tony's newest advancements on his suits. That was suits, as in plural, more than one, why he needed more than one was lost on Xander.

Pepper's redirect didn't go quite the way she wanted, instead of going completely off of his tech Tony let them know he'd done some more gifting.

“I took the liberty of giving all sorts of goodies to Jordy and his folks by the way. Didn't want the littlest wolf to be left out.” Tony told them as they helped Pepper clear the table. “Are there any other little werewolves I should know about?”

Xander raised a brow at him. “I'm not sure any other packs are ready for you Tony.”

“Like a pack in Beacon Hills? What kind of a name is that for a town anyway?”

“How do you know about Beacon Hills?” Steve asked.

“He probably has trackers in all the Stark phones he gave us.” Xander grinned. “Including Heidi's.” Before Tony could say anything else he held up a hand. “I'll give her Alpha Pepper's contact info. If they want to get in touch with you then that's their business.”

Tony frowned. “Aren't you Heidi's Alpha?”

“Not anymore, she joined another pack to be with her boyfriend. We'll always have a connection because I turned her, but she isn't technically one of my wolves now.”

“Huh.”

Xander gave him a small bow which seemed to confuse Tony even more. “But thank you, for thinking about Jordy and his parents.”

Steve looked just as puzzled. “You're not mad that he was tracking us with the phones?”

“No. It’s actually reassuring that he's keeping an eye on us, just in case something happens he can give us a heads up.”

Tony folded his arms in thought. “You think something might happen?”

“You never know Tony. I'm still waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D. to pay us a visit now that we're all settled in. There's no way they don't know where Steve is living. Public record after all.”

“So you want me to keep track of your pack in case some shady organization tries to kidnap any of you?”

“Yep.”

“Huh.”

xxx

When they finished cleaning up Tony disappeared into his lab and the girls left for L.A. They wanted to do a patrol sweep before turning in for the night. That left Xander and Steve with Pepper who looked like she wanted to say something, and she did.

“I don't know exactly what is bothering him, but if you two could talk to him without me around maybe he'll let something slip.”

“I have the feeling Tony only lets something slip when he wants to.” Steve told her. “But we'll talk to him.” Xander shrugged but didn't disagree, and they headed down to the lab.

Tony had already submersed himself in a 3D holographic blueprint of his latest suit. Xander would have thought he was totally unaware of them except his heartbeat picked up as they got closer.

“You tell the kid about Peggy, your long lost love, who is still alive you know.” Tony stated, the comment was meant to catch them off guard.

“Tony, Peggy was a friend, nothing more.”

“Only because you two never got the chance.”

Xander sighed. “You can't believe everything you read in textbooks Tony. Peggy Carter and Steve were never soulmates.”

That had Tony look up in surprise. “How about that… The books had it wrong.” He focused on Steve. “Barnes then?”

“Yeah.” Steve confirmed. “Peggy is really alive?”

“Didn't Fury tell you? She and Dad founded S.H.I.E.L.D. She was even Director. I stop by to visit her and Daniel whenever I'm near DC.”

“I didn't ask...too scared to know for sure which of my old friends had already passed on. I wasn't ready to add to the people I'd lost.”

“You went to see the Queen of England though.”

“That was different. That was Liz, I couldn't really refuse her.” Steve shrugged. “Maybe we can drop in on Peggy some day.”

“She's not in the best shape Cap. She's got advanced Alzheimer’s. It’s hard but Daniel copes.”

“Daniel is her husband?” Xander asked.

“Yeah. Daniel Sousa. They were both S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. She's 91 and he's 93 and they share an apartment in an assisted care facility. I can give you the address.”

“Thanks Tony.”

“Maybe Xander can help Peggy, ya know, take a walk through her mind?”

Xander blinked. “I've only done that once; and it was to Loki. I don't know what that would do to someone with Alzheimer’s.”

“What about someone like me?” Tony asked.

Finally they were getting to Tony's real reason for inviting them to dinner. “Like you?” Steve asked. “You want Xander in your head?”

“I can't sleep. Ever since I almost killed myself guiding that nuke through the portal to the other side of space. When I can sleep there is nothing but nightmares.”

“How is adding me to your brain gonna help?” Xander asked. “You think there aren't any nightmares in my head?”

“I don't know, but you're the only one I know who can do it and maybe you can help me sort stuff out.”

“Maybe you could talk to a shrink instead?” Xander suggested.

“No, no. A werewolf is much cooler.” He sat down in a chair and spun a bit. “So, wanna go for a walk in my brain?”

Xander looked at Steve, who shrugged. “I don't know enough about this kind of thing Xander, it’s your call.”

“Of course it’s his call, he's the Alpha.”

Xander sighed, considered getting Pepper's permission for a moment when he remembered her words. Tony didn't ask for help in her presence for a reason, he didn't want to appear weak in front of her because he loved her. So Xander moved closer letting his nails on his right hand change into claws. “You realize Pepper doesn't need you to be strong all the time right?”

“This has nothing to do-”

“Tony, just let him work.” Steve said as he watched Xander sink his claws into the back of Tony's neck.

Xander blinked; suddenly in the mindscape of Tony Stark...and man was it a mess. On the right was a duplicate of the lab their physical bodies were in. On the left was the Chitauri Mothership frozen mid-explosion, a familiar suit of armor suspended halfway through a portal. Right in the middle was Tony huddled with bits and pieces of various suits scattered around him on an invisible floor.

“Well.” Xander stated.

Tony looked up and sighed. “I'd always thought my mind would be more elegant. Have a few playboy bunnies serving scotch.”

Xander wrinkled his nose at that and walked toward the ginormous spaceship. He had a thought and reached out as if he were going to crush the ship in his hands. Surprisingly it did get smaller, much like the holograms Tony had been working with a few minutes ago. “Does that help?”

“Huh, I actually do feel a bit better. Why didn't I think of that?”

“Because you're still low-key panicking?” Xander suggested cheerfully.

“Nothing low-key about it kid, Pepper doesn't know but I've been having full blown panic attacks.”

“You should definitely see a professional Tony.”

“Aren't you a professional? A professional werewolf anyway.”

“Hardly, I've only been a wolf for a year.” Xander snorted and moved to the image of Tony's armor falling through the portal and gave it a gentle push until it was completely on the New York side. He looked to Tony and the scattered armor all around him. “I don't know what goes with what so you're on your own there.”

“That's fine...I think this will do for now.” His eyes got wide. “What's that behind you?”

Xander frowned, turned to look behind him and nearly squeaked, because there was a big glowing green hyena staring at him. “Not today!” He yelled, waved it away and it dissipated like mist.

“What the hell?” Tony asked. Xander turned again as they watched a faceless man wearing marine issue BDUs riding a hammerhead shark as they floated above them. He sighed and waved them away too. “Why is there a zoo in your head?”

Xander didn't answer him. “I'm getting us out of here before something else shows up.” Xander grumbled, concentrated on his physical body and pulled his claws out of Tony.

Tony blinked and looked wildly around them. “Okay, those definitely weren't from my brain so they had to be from yours.”

“Yeah.” Xander admitted, yawning. “Don't ask.”

“But-”

“Nope, you wanted help sorting out your brain. We did that. Good night Tony, try to get some sleep.” He headed for the stairs, grateful when Steve was suddenly at his side to help him. “Hi.”

“Hi. Tired huh?”

“Yep.”

“Come on.”

xxx

They were tucked into bed in one of the guestrooms; Steve spooned behind Xander, his arms wrapped around him. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Not yet. I just didn't realize some of my own trauma could leak into Tony's head. It didn't stay though.”

“When you're ready I'm here.”

“That goes for me too Steve. Whenever you want to talk about whatever, I'm here.”

“I know.”

xxx

“How's it going?” Xander asked his resident witches as he let Willow and Jonathan in. He made a show of looking behind them for Oz and Tor. “You didn't bring your wolves with you?”

Willow shook her head. “No, we're here to talk magic, that's not exactly their forte.”

“But Tor and Oz are gonna be here soon with pizza if that's okay?” Jonathan plopped himself in an arm chair. Willow did the same and Xander settled on the couch, still tired from the mini road trip.

Steve was doing laundry in the basement which left them alone for the moment. “So the full moon went fine. Beacon Hills says hi by the way.” Xander stated. “What about the other thing?”

“We had a talk with Amy.” Willow told him.

“She was a little freaked out that you could tell she was delving in the dark side.” Jonathan grimaced. “She was getting Michael into it too.”

“And?”

“And we cleansed their auras.” Willow said. “Though I think we're going to take them to Claudia Stilinski before summer is over. She has more experience and she can keep them from being tempted maybe.”

“Is there something else?” Xander asked.

Steve appeared from the basement entrance. “What or who was tempting them?”

“A black magic dealer by the name of Rack. He's bad news.” Jonathan shuddered. “He left town though. Hopefully for good.”

“Okay.” Xander nodded. “Is there a way to know if he comes back to town?”

“We can set something up.” Willow assured him.

“Good.” Steve replied. “I like some warning before bad news comes around.”

“You two going to bring Amy and Michael in on more of your spell work? Keep them included and keep them out of trouble?”

“I like that idea.” Jonathan said. “Willow?”

“Definitely doable.”

“Good.” Xander tilted his head as he listened for Oz's new van and grinned. “Sounds like Oz just turned onto our street.”

“Help them with the food and I'll get a movie set up.” Steve's order was casual, but all of them followed it gladly. Even though he seemed surprised that they did.

Xander shrugged. “I told you, they're your pack too.” He stole a kiss and went outside to meet Oz and Tor. Willow and Jonathan didn't comment as they invaded the kitchen in search of plates.

Steve just smiled.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Old Fashioned Bonds  
calikocat

Word count: 3360

A/N: Last chapter I swear.

A/N 2: Hope everyone is staying as safe as they can during this madness and the quarantine.

XXX

They always seemed to be visiting someone. Xander didn't mind visiting people, but he'd never done so much traveling in his entire life. In the past few months he'd been to New York City, London, Beacon Hills and Malibu. Now he was just outside of Washington DC in the back of a cab with Steve.

Steve was nervous; it wasn't exactly a novel experience, as Xander had witnessed something similar just before Steve met Talia. However, this was different, this time they were meeting an old friend of Steve's. Sure they'd gone to see Liz before, but the Queen of England was no Agent Carter. Despite both being kick-ass ladies.

The cab pulled up to the curb outside of the assisted living facility where Peggy and her husband lived. They both got out, each with a carryon bag in their grasp, traveling light because they wanted to get back home before Steve's birthday.

“Ready?” Xander asked, looking up at the taller man's profile.

“No.”

Xander snickered and took Steve's right hand in his left. “I'm sure she'll be happy to see you.”

“I just wish the media hadn't built things up after I went in the ice.”

“Yeah, all the history books I've ever read said you two were romantically involved.” He smiled and squeezed Steve's hand. “I've seen some old photos, Agent Carter was beautiful.”

“We did have a spark.” Steve admitted. “And she was interested, but I told her I was already committed to my soulmate.” He smiled a little, finally, and his sky blue eyes focused on Xander. “Once I rescued Bucky from Hydra she understood why I went after him, that he wasn't just my best friend.”

“Must have been hard to find a friend that accepting of your and Bucky's relationship back in those days. Agent Carter was really something I bet.”

“She was...and we did kiss.” A tiny bit of pink appeared on Steve's cheekbones. “Just before I hopped on the plane after Red Skull.”

“Heat of the moment kind of thing?”

“Yeah. I think maybe she was trying to give me something to fight for. Reminding me there was still someone alive that cared about me. But in the end I had to put the plane in the water, I couldn't let those bombs get stateside.”

“You did good Steve, never doubt it. If you hadn't done that, a lot of people would have died. And there would be ugly octopus emblems all over the place.”

Steve laughed. “Octopus?”

“What? Their symbol made no sense. The Hydra from mythology had lots of heads, not tentacles. Hydra as an evil organization was stupid. I've done enough research to know my myths okay.”

Steve laughed harder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Never heard it put that way. Come on. Tony called ahead so Daniel Sousa is expecting us.”

xxx

Steve hadn't let go of Xander's hand, not once. He was afraid that if he did he'd start shaking. For a moment he even considered dragging Xander back to the elevator and out of the building. That thought was dashed away though because Xander knocked on the door.

“I don't know why you're worried. I'm the one that might be walking through her mind.” Xander grumbled.

“You don't have to.” Steve reminded him.

“Tony suggested it...so he'll probably call and check to see if I was able to help.”

Steve didn't say anything, because the knob on the door was turning and a woman he'd never seen was standing before them. She was in her mid-twenties maybe; blond, beautiful, and she smiled brightly at them.

“You must be Aunt Peg and Uncle Dan's guests. I'm Sharon Carter, their great-niece. Come in.”

Steve felt Xander wince at her words, non-verbal invitations were so ingrained in the younger man and his friends. He wondered how badly his soulmate wanted to caution her against such things. Still they accepted and stepped inside the apartment.

“It’s nice to meet you Sharon, I'm Steve and this is Xander.”

She chuckled and her amusement reminded him so much of Peggy it almost hurt. “Everyone knows who you are Captain Rogers.”

“Please, just Steve is fine. I'm retired.”

“Steve it is.” She held out her hand and he was forced to let go of Xander. They shook hands and released before she moved on to Xander. “Mr. Stark said you were bringing someone with you. It’s good to meet you Xander, any friend of Steve's is a friend to the Carter family.”

“Thank you.”

She stepped back. “I think Aunt Peg is napping, but Uncle Dan is probably awake, if you'll follow me?” Sharon moved toward the hallway and they followed, Steve in front of Xander, only because the younger man gave him a playful shove. On the right at the end of the hall she peeked into an open room. “Uncle Dan? Your company is here.”

“Already? That was pretty quick.” The voice wasn't one he'd ever heard before, but it was male, older but still sounded strong. “You staying for supper Sharon?”

“Sorry, I've got a late shift tonight. Besides I wouldn't want to distract you from your food.”

“If you can call it food.”

“It’s good for you and easy to digest Uncle Dan. It'll help you live longer.”

“I'm already 93, how much longer do you want me to live kid?” The question was said in a teasing manner and Sharon rolled her eyes in response.

“Love you too Uncle Dan.” She turned to look at them with a grin. “He's feeling pretty lively today; one of the staff will be in later to fix them dinner.” She gave them a little wave before walking back the way they'd come, and they heard her leave the apartment once she was out of sight.

Xander gave him another push and Steve tried not to stumble through the doorway. “Holy shit.” The surprised tone caught him off guard and Steve tried not to blush as he turned to look in the room.

There was an old man sitting in a recliner on the far side of a hospital bed, a book in his lap and a wheelchair close by. His hair was white and still thick and even at his age one could tell with a look that he'd been very fit once. “Good Evening Agent Sousa.”

“If you'll call me Daniel, I'll call you Steve, deal?”

“Deal.”

Xander gave him yet another push and Steve made a decision to make him pay for that later once they were alone in a hotel room. Still he kept going after the push and walked across the room, so he could shake Daniel's hand, just able to reach him over the bed.

“It’s good to finally meet you Steve.” Daniel told him, squeezing his hand and smiling. “Peggy talked about you and Sergeant Barnes a lot over the years. I almost feel like I know you.”

Steve grinned. “I'm glad Peggy found a man who was good enough for her. She put up with a lot back in the old days.”

Daniel let go of Steve's hand as he nodded. “Yes she did, even when she eventually took over as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.” He looked at Xander. “And this is?”

Xander offered his own hand and Daniel shook it as well. “Xander Harris. Steve and I met in New York during all the crazy.”

“Was it love at first sight?” A new voice asked and Steve jerked his gaze toward the bed where he'd thought Peggy was asleep.

“Hey Peg, did we wake you?”

“I've had enough rest.” Her eyes filled with tears and she reached for him. Xander scrambled out of the way so Steve could sit in the plush chair by her bed. “Oh Steve you made it! You're alive!”

“I am.”

“How?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. found me in the ice and thawed me out.”

She held his hand in hers. “I bet you were surprised when you woke up, with how much the world has changed.”

“That would be an understatement Peggy.”

“Still, I'm glad you made it out.” Unlike Bucky went unsaid between them. “And your young man? I don't want to assume anything.”

“This is Xander. My soulmate.”

“But...” He watched her closely as she connected the dots. “A second soulmate. Steve that's so rare. Even these days.” Peggy smiled and he thought she was still beautiful. “I'm so happy for you, and he's so handsome.”

Steve glanced at Xander who was blushing. “I think so.”

“Do you mind if I ask about the words?”

“I want to know too.” Daniel said, amused at them. “Especially if you two met in the middle of that alien invasion.”

Xander was snickering again and Steve rolled his eyes as the other man leaned against his back, arms resting on Steve's shoulders. “We were both fighting the Chitauri and I told him to leave things to the professionals.”

“I told the old man here to keep up.” Xander told them, his chin gently resting on the top of Steve's head.

“How old are you kid?” Daniel asked him.

“18.”

“And you were fighting aliens?”

“Like he was born to it.” Steve confirmed.

He felt Xander shrug against him. “Honestly it wasn't much different from fighting other monsters.”

Peggy's hand tightened on Steve's. “Do you fight monsters often Xander?”

“Have too; my home town is full of vampires. Or it was. Which reminds me,” Here his voice turned urgent, “could you two maybe speak to Sharon and tell her not to invite people in?”

Peggy nodded. “Daniel make a note of that, the last thing we need are vampires mucking things up.”

Daniel actually took a pen out of his shirt pocket and made a note on his bookmark. “Done.” He gave them a skeptical look. “I saw a lot of weird things working with S.H.I.E.L.D., but vampires?”

“We saw our share during the war,” Peggy assured him. “Didn't we Steve.”

“We did. Not sure which was worse, them or the Nazis.”

“I vote Nazis.” Xander suggested. “Vampires can use the excuse of not having a soul. Nazis are definitely worse.”

That made Peggy laugh, which turned into a small coughing fit. Daniel reached for a glass of water with a straw and helped her sip at it. “Better Peg?”

Peggy sighed in relief. “Much better.” Her hand shifted in Steve's grasp and she looked puzzled as she turned to face him again. “Steve! Oh Steve you made it back!”

Steve blinked away the urge to cry, feeling Xander lean into him a bit more and swallowed his grief so he could smile back at her. “Of course I did. You owe me a dance, if Daniel doesn't mind.”

“Do I get to dance with Xander?” Daniel asked.

“That's up to Xander.” Steve told him.

“I'd rather dance with Peggy if it’s all the same to you Dan.” Xander quipped.

“Rats.”

Peggy smiled at their banter. “You would be Xander then, and more than just a friend of Steve's.”

“I'm his soulmate.” Xander told her, voice softer.

“Oh Steve, I'm so happy for you, for both of you.”

xxx

“You really think you can help her?” Daniel asked. They had moved to the far side of the room next to Daniel's bed.

“I don't know Dan...Tony Stark suggested I try it.”

“You've done this before though, walking through someone's mind?”

“Twice. Once to the alien Loki who trashed New York, and then Tony. He seems to be doing better.”

“I'll agree to this on one condition.” Daniel told them.

“Which is?” Steve asked; his arm wrapped around Xander as the other man leaned into his side.

“Walk through my mind at the same time.”

Xander made a distressed ‘eep’ sort of noise. “Um...that's a bit...”

“You have two hands, it would work right?”

“Maybe. I'll be right back.” He pulled away from Steve and practically ran from the room, Stark phone already in his hand.

“What in the world?” Daniel asked him.

“He's going to call the werewolf that turned him and ask for advice; hopefully she'll decide to be helpful.”

“She isn't usually?”

“Xander calls her the Stingy Woman.”

“So you two really met in New York during the invasion then.”

Steve nodded. “At first I thought he was another super soldier, he's so strong and fast. Surprised me to watch him take down 20 Chitauri and not even get winded.”

“I bet.”

Xander trudged back in then, too quickly for a meaningful conversation to have occurred. “Was she being stingy?” Steve asked him.

“Not really, she said I shouldn't have any trouble acting as a bridge and guide for them.” Xander sighed. “You really want to do this?”

“I do.”

“Then let’s get started, I figure she'll be less stressed if she's sleeping.”

Steve watched over the three of them for an agonizing half hour. It was the same as last time, Xander sat so still between Daniel and Peggy, claws latched into both of them. Their eyes were closed, their breathing slow and all Steve could do was wait.

Finally Xander let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes before carefully removing his claws from them. “I hope that worked.”

“What was it like?” Steve asked, he'd been wondering ever since Malibu.

“It’s different each time, I guess, because everyone's brains are different. I'm not sure how to describe it...mostly I just let Daniel and Peggy talk.”

Daniel jerked awake then with a gasp. “That was some ride.” He shook his head a bit before smiling at them, at Xander. “Thank you. It’s been a long time since Peggy and I could talk without her illness getting in the way. What were you doing anyway?”

“Huh?” Xander asked.

“It looked like you were...cleaning?”

Xander gave them wide eyes. “Uh...I guess I kinda pictured her Alzheimer’s as cobwebs...and I was getting rid of them.” He shrugged. “No idea if it worked or not.”

Steve didn't say anything, but he had a feeling that it probably worked just fine.

xxx

Somehow, even though they were the hosts, he and Xander still got stuck with the clean up. Well, most of the clean up, Oz and Willow were still around gathering up paper plates and cups. Still, it was one of the best birthdays Steve could remember.

Xander had kept him in bed that morning, until almost ten, not letting him leave it until they were both exhausted and in dire need of showers. The best part is he'd convinced Xander to knot him again; it was his birthday after all. Then they'd cleaned up together before finally dressing for the day and going out for brunch.

The rest of the day was spent going through all of Sunnydale's secondhand shops and thrift stores. They'd found some shelves to put in the attic that they were turning into a library and office. A couple of antique lamps and chairs for the same space as well as a large research table. His record collection had nearly doubled in size today too.

They'd had Amy and Michael come over to make sure none of the antiques or records had any curses or other magic on them. That's not something Steve would have thought of, but Xander was cautious and rightfully so. The witches had pronounced their belongings magic free though and helped them get the library set up.

That night had been the best part though. The pack had come over for the large dinner Willow and Joyce had cooked in their kitchen. Then together they all watched the fireworks that could be seen from the backyard while they ate cake and ice cream. Steve grinned as he remembered blowing out the candles. Two sets of numbers: 92 and 25. Xander had decided it was easier than trying to fit 92 candles on the cake, even if super soldier lungs would have no problem blowing them all out.

“You keeping those?” Xander asked, coming up beside him and bringing him out of his thoughts.

“I am.”

“Happy 92nd and 25th birthday Steve.” Xander smiled at him before pressing his lips to Steve's. Steve took the offered kissed and deepened it, nibbling at Xander's bottom lip before licking into the younger man's mouth. Xander moved closer, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, both of them forgetting they weren't quite alone. Until there was a surge of power that shook the house.

They pulled apart shocked and wide-eyed before Xander yelled in the direction of the living room. “Wills, please tell me that magic was you!”

She peeked into the kitchen at them, Oz right behind her. “Nope. That definitely was not me.” 

Someone knocked on their backdoor and all four of them stared toward the sliding glass doors. There on the back porch stood Thor.

“Did you guys invite the God of Thunder?” Oz asked.

“We did not.” Xander said.

“I'm not sure how we would have.” Steve added before pulling away from Xander to let their surprise guest in. “Hello Thor.”

“Captain. I hate to intrude, but I need your mate's help.”

“My help?” Xander's voice almost came out in a squeak. “Why?”

“Loki has not yet awoken from the sleep you put him in.”

Steve looked back at Xander. “Tony, Peggy and Daniel were fine after you walked in their minds. Peggy is even doing better.”

“Yeah, but I didn't punch them in the mindscape. I totally punched Loki in the face while I was in his brain.”

“Will you come with me to Asgard? Neither my mother nor father can wake him.”

“As long as he's stays restrained while I work. I don't want him trying any magic on me, that's not a good idea.”

“It’s true.” Willow agreed. “Magic and Xander are unmixy things.”

“But did you not use magic on Loki when you looked in his mind?” Thor asked.

“What he said.” Steve agreed.

Xander shrugged. “I guess it’s more like, magic that's not mine doesn't mix well with me...and I only have wolfy magic anyway. If that makes any sense.”

Steve nodded; it was good enough for him. “Let me grab my shield. Do you two mind locking up when you're done?” He asked Willow and Oz.

Oz shook his head. “If you don't mind we'll crash in a guestroom.”

“That's fine, thanks.” He went to the bedroom to get his shield, but he could hear Thor apologizing to Xander.

“I interrupted festivities?”

“Nah we were wrapping things up, all the partying was over.” Xander assured him.

“What were you celebrating?” Thor asked. Steve grinned and grabbed his shield, heading back to the kitchen.

“Steve's birthday.”

He got back into the kitchen just in time for Thor to grasp his free arm. “I wish you well on this day of your birth Captain Rogers.”

“Thank you. Are we ready?”

Thor looked embarrassed. “Ah, not quite. I promised the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three a Midgard feast. I might have told them about pizza.”

Steve tried not to laugh; besides he knew Xander was already dialing Yano's pizza to make a last minute order. “Don't worry Thor; you won't be breaking your promise tonight.”

“Thank you.”

XXX

More Notes: Before anyone harps on me about Steve's ages I'm telling you now I fudged around with the dates a bit for this verse. So for the Old Fashioned Series...Steve was born July 4, 1920 and Bucky was born March 10, 1919.

Even More Notes: I'm not covering the events of the Asgard trip in this story. Instead we'll get flashbacks of it throughout the next one. Later! And please take care of yourselves!


End file.
